In Tune
by Agent LastWish
Summary: McGee makes an important decision than may change his life, but he doesn't tell anyone. Of course, the team finds out anyways. What will they think? One-Shot. My first fan fic EVER!


I got the idea for this story during my orchestra concert. I based most of the story on my own experiences in my orchestra, at school. This story is set from just before the events of "Grace Period" to just after the events of "Judgement Day". Sorry, I know it's long for a one-shot. I intended to have chapters when I wrote this, but as I was writing, I found I couldn't use chapters and have it not be more choppy than it already is. But I'm still proud of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee always thought himself to be a "band-guy". Drums, clarinet, saxophone, he was sure he would be able to play one of them like a professional, someday. Perhaps that's how he wound up in this room, in this building, Saturday evening, around 5:30 p.m. It seemed like such an impulsive decision, the one that and made him want to become a musician. But, here he was trying out different instruments, trying to find the one that really "spoke" to him. But out off all of the instruments he could have tried out, out of all the instruments in the building, the one in his hand at this moment, the one he fell in love with, was the one that had never once crossed his mind as even being remotely plausible.<p>

...

Saturday. Oh, how McGee loved Saturday. Especially _this_ Saturday. Especially today. Today -well the entire weekend- McGee had off from work. Actually, the rest of his team had this weekend off because Cassidy 's team had offered to take the weekend shift, but that wasn't really the point. The point was, McGee finally had a free day to go and find his passion. It was last week, perhaps while he was listening to music and writing the next chapter in his novel, "Deep Six: Rock Hollow", that McGee decided he was missing something. Something important.

It was late Thursday night -if he recalled correctly- and lately, he had been having… - a tough time figuring out how to best tell the story. It wasn't "writer's block". Timothy McGee -never- got "writer's block"… ever. Anyways, it was late Thursday night -or perhaps early Friday morning- that McGee had made his important discovery. He couldn't write -he was too tired-, but he couldn't seem to sleep, either. He just sat there, on the couch, watching TV and listening to music. At some point during the night, he decided it might help his writing skills if he'd actually learned to _play_ and instrument instead of just listening to other people play them. It seemed like an impulsive decision, so he tried to put the thought out of his tired mind. But it kept coming back and pestering him, preventing his sleep. Finally, revelation hit him, and he realized that this wasn't something his over-exhausted mind had conjured up as sort of a dream-like response to the music that was flooding the room at the time. No- this was something he _needed_ to do. This was something his conscience, his soul, was trying to talk him into.

That's how Timothy McGee ended up in the "Best in Music" store, sometime around two-thirty in the afternoon. After talking with the manager about what he was looking for, registering so he could make a purchase, and an hour long lecture on the different instruments, he was ready to start trying some out. The first instrument he was looking to try, was a set of drums. But almost as soon as he saw them, he thought better of it, as something inside of him reminded him of 7th grade fall term. This was when he'd decided to take the "Introduction to Band" course for music. He'd been placed at the drums. For the three months he'd played those drums. But even after three months of practice and lessons, he was still no better than when he started. Drums were just something he would never be good at. So instead of trying out the drums, he tried out a clarinet. He put the instrument to his lips and blew out. After a few notes, he decided he liked the sound of the clarinet, _when other people played_, but when _he_ played, quite honestly, he winced at the sound. There was one other instrument that he really wanted to try out: the saxophone. But he decided to say the best for last, and moved on. He tried out several other instruments, including the flute, the guitar, the trumpet, even a keyboard. But he found none of them to his liking (probably because he had the saxophone on his mind the whole time). Finally, he decided to try out the saxophone. He was super excited, because that instrument was the one, above all others, that he thought would be the one he was destined to play. The clerk, a sixteen-year-old boy no doubt earning money for college, helped him get the thing down. McGee was a bit thrown off by the weight of the instrument, he honestly thought it would have been lighter. He put it to his lips and blew out. The sound that came out was marvelous. He, no doubt, had some talent for the instrument. But as he played, his heart sank. He was sure this was the one! The instrument was beautiful, and he could produce an amazing sound, but something inside of him, like a little nagging voice, told him that this wasn't the one. He could never see himself playing it. McGee was crushed. He was so sure…

"Something wrong, sir?" The young clerk asked as the sound grew silent.

The clerk's question had jostled McGee from his thoughts. He shook his head, lightly. "What?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong?" the clerk asked again. "You just seemed to get really quiet…"

McGee shook his head. "I just don't think this is the one for me." He sighed.

The clerk looked at McGee, sort of shocked. "Really? I- I mean… you just sounded so good, you've got some talent…-"

McGee shook his head, again, cutting the clerk off. He glanced at his watch. 5:15 p.m. It was getting late. "Thanks for everything." McGee gave a curt nod and stood up. He started to walk off, but stopped, something catching his eye.

Timothy McGee had always though himself to be a "band-guy". He was so sure of this when he walked into the store that afternoon, that he had ignored every other instrument. That is why he was so surprised to find himself walking into the "Orchestra" section of the store. He looked around at the different instruments. They were so- so… beautiful. So elegant… unlike all of the band instruments, the instruments in here were all made out of wood. Instead of blowing into them, you had to play them with a wood bow… When he walked into that room, he fell in love. These instruments… they were classy… elegant… beautiful…

The clerk that was helping him earlier, had thought McGee had left a while ago, and was surprised to see him standing in the Orchestra room when he turned around.

"May I help you, sir?" The clerk asked McGee when he entered the room.

McGee nodded. "May I try the…err… cello?" He asked. The clerk nodded. McGee sat down on one of the chairs. He picked up the long wooden bow and began to play. As he played, he had the same feeling as when he tried out the guitar and the bass, a half and hour ago. This wasn't the right instrument for him, but he felt like he was getting close. He, then tried the violin. He smiled. He played the instrument better than he had the saxophone. But he put the violin down. He still wasn't sure. He looked at the violin again. No… it wasn't the one. At this rate, he'd never find the right instrument. He was just too picky! He handed the violin back to the clerk and sighed. He stood up and was just about to leave… Something caught his eye, once again. It was similar to the other instruments in the room, made of wood, beautiful, elegant… but this instrument… this instrument was different. It was more beautiful than any other instrument in the room. At first he thought it was a violin. It was far bigger than a full size… He looked at it, again, and he though it might be a really, really tiny cello, like one for a three-year-old or something. No… It was too thin and small to be a cello. And besides. It had a chin rest. It was too big to be a violin, and too small to be a cello… so what could it be?

McGee's mind filled with memories. His parents dragging him to orchestra concerts as a child… Orchestra concerts he'd gone to in middle school to support his friends… 8th grade year: "Introduction to Orchestra" course for music (which he had taken the whole year and had excelled immensely in -he played the violin-) and concerts he'd participated in for that… Orchestra concerts he'd gone to because he promised Abby he would… He remembered them all. He remembered how the cellos and bases created the beat and tempo… he remembered how the 1st violins carried the beautiful melody… he remembered how the 2nd violins offered the perfect harmony… he remembered most of all, how the smallest group in the orchestra would always stand out to him. They were like the harmony for the harmony, but they were always his favorite part. The viola.

"May I try that instrument?" McGee asked.

The clerk gave a quick nodded. He took the viola off of the place where it was mounted on the wall, and handed it to him. He, then, took one of the beautiful wooden bows off of the shelf. He tightened it, just to the point where you could fit a pencil in between the bow and the hair, without having it touch. He took a bit of rosin out of its case and quickly swept it up the bow, before handing it to McGee. McGee didn't know why, but he felt as though his heart were going to explode out of his chest. He slowly lifted the viola to his shoulder and adjusted it to his liking. He gripped the bow tightly and placed it on one of the strings. He took a deep breath and played his first note: "D". The sound the resonated from the instrument was the most beautiful sound Tim had ever heard. He smiled brightly and put his down his first finger. Then his second, then his third. He moved from the "D" string, to the "G" string, to the "C" string, then up to the "A" string. He put the bow down. It would have been and understatement to say that McGee had a gift. He looked up at the clerk. This was the one.

...

Tim was sitting in his apartment, playing his new viola at 7:32 p.m., that same day. He had brought the instrument home about an hour earlier, and had not stopped playing since. He was remembering some techniques from the "Into to Strings" course he'd taken in 8th grade, and was attempting to re-master shifting and vibrato. He was a bit rusty, especially since he played the violin, not the viola. He found that he had a real gift for "playing by ear", and was attempting to play the melody to different songs. He continued to play for, maybe, two hours, until it got dark. He had to stop then, because some of his neighbors would be trying to go to bed and he didn't want to disturb them. So he packed up his viola and put it away somewhere safe, then sat on his couch, deciding what to do next.

McGee knew he wouldn't be able to sleep; his heart was still pounding from the events of that day. So he decided to write. He changed into a turtleneck shirt, turned on his Jazz music and sat down at his typewriter. He started by reading what he had written last night, just so he could refresh himself. As he read, he reminded himself of the great plot he had thought of a few days ago. Corry Madison would be the one to kill Shiloh Troy. The only problem was, Corry had no reason for motive, so Shiloh had no reason to die. Besides, Shiloh's only seventeen, and Corry's fifty-eight. There was no connection, and no way they could have possible known each other. He thought for a while, clearing his mind and sort of focusing on the music. As he listened, he picked up on all of the parts where he could here a cello or a violin, bass or viola. Ideas flooded his thoughts. He suddenly thought of a way to connect the dots.

_What if and Corry had a son that was Shiloh's age? _McGee thought. _Shiloh could have broken the son's heart. That would be a motive… _McGee smiled. He began to write down his idea.

_Corry's son,… Taylor went out with Shiloh, but never told his father her name. When Shiloh breaks up, Taylor gets depressed. Corry meets Shiloh at Taylor's… band concert and learns that she was the girl Taylor loved. Angry at her for hurting his son, Corry kills Shiloh._

McGee began adding detail and incorporating the idea into his story. By the next morning, he had written seven chapters!

Several months passed. Since McGee had gotten his viola, he had become happier, and a much better writer. The day after he had gotten his viola, Cassidy's team had died in an explosion. McGee had felt horrible, as he had known one of the agents personally. After that, he didn't touch his typewriter or his viola for a week. But he started to get back into the cycle. McGee would play his viola for an hour or so, every night, before working on his novel. He found that after he played, he could come up with ideas and plots that were much better than before. He would pick up a new book of music (one with harder pieces in it) every month. In fact, he played so much, that he began to where hold on the right shoulder of his shirts and jackets, from where the shoulder rest was.

When he first got the viola, he thought about telling his co-workers, but thought better of it. He was worried that they would ridicule him about his new passion, like they do about his books. He didn't even tell Abby, because he knew that if he told her, the whole office would know before the week was out.

After about two months, a new tenant, an orchestra conductor named Cathy Morris, moved into McGee's apartment, three doors down from him. She often heard him play, and thought he was one of the most amazing violists she's ever heard. It took her three months (she had to wait until a spot was open), before she worked up enough courage to ask him to join the orchestra. The orchestra was composed of a Middle School orchestra, a High School orchestra, an Adult orchestra, a Chamber orchestra, and three quartets. Of course, he accepted. He tried out and made it, even made it into chamber and one of the quartets. The orchestra was perfect because it fit right into his schedule, and never interfered with his job at NCIS. Even after he was accepted into the orchestra, he still didn't tell his co-workers; It must have slipped his mind.

...

Weeks later, when the orchestra was ready to perform, Abby invited the whole team to come with her to see a concert. She was, in fact, talking about the orchestra concert that McGee was in, because her nephew was also in it. McGee, however, thought it was a Brain Matter concert that she wanted to take them too, and declined, because he was doing something else.

The Saturday of the concert, Abby was dressed super fancy, and waited for her friends in the foyer of the concert hall.

"Hey Abs." Gibbs said, as he walked into the building. He was wearing a tuxedo, and, of course, he was the first of the team to arrive. Tony and Ziva were next, they had driven together because Tony's car had broken down and he need a ride. Ducky filed in with a mass of people, looking quite smashing. He was followed by, surprisingly, Director Shepard. Jimmy was the last to arrive. Abby handed out the tickets. She was pretty made that McGee didn't show, but she hid it. The seven filed into the concert hall and took there seats. The whole orchestra was sitting in their chairs, with their instruments. First the entire orchestra would play two songs together then divide. Each group would play three songs. Then there would be two songs played by an orchestra made of a one kind instrument. Then the quartets would each play one song, then the whole orchestra would get back together for the finale song.

"Hi, Jason!" Abby stood up and waved. A fourteen-year-old boy holding a cello turned to the audience and waved back, smiling.

Tony nudged Ziva in the shoulder. "Hey look at the guy in the viola section." He said pointing.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "I see him. I do not understand. Is he significant? Do you know him?" She asked.

Tony looked at her. "No, but look at him. Doesn't he look a lot like the Probie?"

Ziva squinted and then smiled, nodding. "Yes, I suppose he does look a lot like McGee."

"Who looks a lot like McGee?" Abby asked. DiNozzo pointed and Abby nodded. The ironic thing was, that it actually _was_ McGee. But since none of them had a program, they didn't know. Soon, the concert started, and Cathy Morris started by greeting the audience, before moving into the first piece. After the two pieces, the orchestra divided, and the chamber orchestra played a few pieces, then the Middle School orchestra played, followed by the High School orchestra, then it was McGee's turn to play again, in the Adult and Chamber orchestras. There were two songs played by an all cello orchestra. Finally the quartets were up. McGee's quartet would be the last to play. Cathy Morris stood up and announced the quartets.

"And now we're all very pleased to hear from our quartets. I'd like to thank them all for a great year! I'm especially proud of my quartets, because they have to work harder than anyone else in the orchestra. Not only do they have to learn music for chamber and their orchestras, they have to teach themselves a very hard piece of music and learn to play it by listening to each other, without a conductor. So, without further ado, the quartets!" Cathy Morris said, her voice filled with pride.

McGee just sat there, in the front row, and patiently waited his turn. He watched the other quartets, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. Of course, the quartets weren't all adults. Half of them were from high school, and there were kids two middle school. Abby's nephew, Jason, was of them. Actually, McGee's own quartet had a middle school kid in it: Amber Lee, a 7th grader, was one of the violinists. Finally, it was his turn. The two violinists, a cellist, and himself, slowly walked on stage. They sat down, set up their music and quickly made sure that they were in tune, before Cathy Morris announced them.

"Now for our final quartet! We have Amber Lee and Troy Curtis on the violins, Courtney Stevenson on the cello, and on the viola, our newest orchestra member, Timothy McGee!" Cathy said, smiling.

In the audience, Tony and Ziva's jaws dropped. Gibbs and Ducky looked at each other, shocked. Jimmy was just plain confused. Abby gasped, and stared forward, unable to believe what she had heard.

"Wait, which Timothy McGee? _Our_ Timothy McGee?" Tony asked in unbelief.

"It would appear so…" Ziva said, stunned.

"Someone get me a program!" Gibbs stated. He leaned to the side and took one of the programs in the box at the end of the row. He searched down the page, looking for the "viola" section. He read over the names, with Abby reading over his shoulder.

"Timothy McGee…" He read.

"It _is_ our Timmy!" Abby squealed.

Director Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You mean none of you knew that your own team member was a violist?" She asked, stifling a laugh.

"I did not even know he could _play_ the viola." Ziva said.

Up on stage, McGee (who was completely unaware that his friends were even there) lifted his bow and began to play. He played the song just as he had been practicing. Everyone of the notes filled with emotion. He truly did love it. But all too soon, the song was over. The rest of the orchestra filed on stage to play their last piece. When the concert was over, McGee, along with the rest of the orchestra members, filed to their practice room, where they had stashed their cases, and began to pack up. While he did this, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Director Shepard were in the foyer, congratulating the other orchestra members, and waiting for him.

McGee walked into the foyer, and was greeted by Christine Longview. She was one of the cellists, and it was obvious that she had a crush on him. McGee knew that she liked him, even though he didn't really like her back. But they were friends. They started talking about the concert, when Abby spotted them.

"There he is! Oh my gosh it actually _is_ McGee!" Abby squealed. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, which caught McGee COMPLETELY off guard.

"Oh my gosh! You were so good! But I didn't even know you could play, but oh my gosh!" Abby squealed.

"What the-" McGee started, but was cut off. "Wait, what? Abby? What?" McGee was so confused. Abby finally released him, and Christine walked off.

"Abby, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to a concert!" He said.

"This is the concert! My nephew, Jason, is playing in it!"

Suddenly, realization hit McGee. The rest of the team walked up.

"Why didn't you tell us you could play?" Tony asked.

Tim shrugged. "Don't know. At first I was afraid you were gonna make fun of me, then, well I was going to tell you, but it sorta slipped my mind." McGee said, apologetically.

Abby smiled and gave him a huge hug. "We don't care, Timmy! You were so good!"

...

The next week, back in the office, McGee was called out of the Bull Pen and into Director Shepard's office. He was worried he was in some sort of trouble.

"McGee," She said.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

Jenny smile. "No, I just wanted to tell you that you are a great violist." She said. Jenny looked kind of bad, but McGee didn't say anything. Up to this point, McGee knew that Jenny was sick, but he had no idea how bad it was. But today, he would know. Director Shepard told him just how sick she really was. He stared at her in shock. After what seemed like an hour of silence she finally spoke again.

"There's something I want to ask of you, Tim."

...

Two months had passed. Something terrible had happened, and it made McGee stop writing and playing his viola. Director Shepard was dead. She had been shot. Over the two months that had passed, McGee never forgot about the favor Jenny had asked of him. On Saturday, he'd have a chance to honor it.

Saturday came. The day of Jenny's funeral. McGee hadn't touched his viola in weeks. But today he did. At the memorial service, he unpacked his case and played. He played just a simple melody. Something sad and sweet. But it was perhaps the most beautiful thing anyone had every heard. He finally honored the promise he made to the Director.

* * *

><p>*For those of you who didn't understand the end: Director Shepard told McGee her illness was terminal, and that she was going to die. She, then, asked him to play something at her funeral, when she died. So, he did.* I added that part because I couldn't find a way to end the story in the way I wanted to.<p>

Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
